Rise Of The Moon Guardian
by Noctus Of The Thousand Blades
Summary: From the Lands of Hyrule rises an ancient power. long thought lost and sealed away by the goddesses. now it makes its return. but the question becomes, what will the power become? and what of the one who wields it? will he follow the path of his ancestors and become the Hero? or will he let his past and newfound power cloud his mind, and become the Villain?
1. Prologue

Naruto: Rise of The Moon Guardian

Disclaimer:I don't own anything you see here in this fic. Naruto is the Intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto, The Legend of Zelda is property on Nintendo, and several of the descriptions of certain items are the property of Jkalenad and his Relics Of Hyrule Skyrim Mod. The only thing i own is the concept and certain plot ideas.

Prologue.

6 years, it had been six whole years since anyone had heard from the man standing before them. The man's name? Naruto Uzumaki.

Seven years previously the elemental nations had been caught up in the largest war of its entire history. But none of that compared to what spawned from that war, the rebirth of a literal Goddess. Nothing any of the allies did mattered, in the end it took the combined might of the last scions of the nearly extinct Uchiha and Uzumaki clans to even stand a chance against her. Once some of the bitterest of enemies, even more so then the legendary Senju Uchiha blood feud. Now the last remaining heirs to both clans fought side by side to defeat a goddess.

In they end they were successful. But not without cost, in her final moments Kaguya Otsutsuki seemingly regained her sanity, and in a last desperate move slammed an orb of energy into Naruto. The orb didn't seem to do anything, so at the time they all wrote it off as a failed last attempt at revenge. None of them could have possibly predicted that single moment leading to this.

None of them could have possibly predicted, that that single orb of power would contain all the forgotten power of a fallen warrior god. None of them understood how that single moment would herald the return of The Fierce Deity.

Naruto stood side by side with three very powerful and very ROYAL women. Kaguya being one of them, although not as they once knew her. But that was for another time.

Another was a tall, elegant blonde haired woman in a white, royal purple battle dress with golden trim and embroidery and golden bronze armour covering the vital bits. All of which would have had Jiraiya drooling had he still been alive.

The third was a tall regal looking beauty with a very odd skin tone. She was, oddly enough, black and grey with various foreign designs scattered across her body. At first glance one would assume they were tattoos, but closer inspection revealed they seemed to be a natural part of her skin. She had long Flaming red, orange and yellow hair. Her eyes were a bright red, almost like brightly glowing embers. She wore surprisingly little, a black top that closed in between her rather impressive cleavage. A black shawl across her back, a black sarong around her hips. On her feet she only wore a pair of golden bracelets around her ankles. (she isn't wearing the head dress that her true form wears at the end of the game)

the single unifying trait that all three women seemed to carry was 1, there apparent love for Naruto as seen in their eyes, and there seeming HATRED for the various shinobi before them. To be honest the killing intent, malice, and sheer PRESENCE they all exuded was awe inspiring, and downright terrifying.

Tsunade stood there in utter shock at what she was seeing. Her surrogate little brother standing at the head of a MASSIVE army of various races. Men and women in various forms of metal armour, a far-cry from the armour any respectable shinobi would wear. The blonde seemed to lead them, she in turn carried a very narrow sword that at first glance didn't look very strong or sturdy, but considering some of the more famous weapons in the shinobi nations, they were willing to give it the benefit of the doubt.

Fish-men with a literal fishtail extending from the backs of their head, decked out in a strange type of armour seemingly made from a bronze-ish metal, and wielding spears and blades seeming fashioned from coral.

Great burly men seeming made from stone, each with massive metal plates seemingly bolted to their very bodies, some wielding giant war hammers or great-swords. They in turn were lead by another woman, with flaming red hair, orange eyes that seemed to glow like a low burning flame, and wielding yet another war-hammer. This one however seemed to exude a MASSIVE amount of heat, as evidenced by the distortions wafting off the hammer into the air, and the massive gout's of flame or molten lava whenever she hit the ground. She was clad in a simplistic pair of tight leather pants, knee high leather boots, a white linen shirt, and an armoured long coat. The pants and boots were likewise armoured at the knees thighs and **ahem** crotch.

But the ones that truly terrified them, were the strange black and grey beings. They exuded an aura unlike anything ever seen in the nations before. And wielding powerful, for lack of a better term, Magics that defied all sense, reason, and formerly ironclad laws of nature. Even jutsu, while powerful, were bound by these laws, and yet the techniques of these beings took those laws and completely ignored them. Although the woman next to Naruto made her brethren look PATHETIC in comparison, especially when wielding that strange disk of hers (mirror of the twilight) or that terrifying headdress of hers (fused shadows).

But even then, none of them compared to the new Naruto who stood before them. His eyes completely white, with red and blue tribal war paint, and clad in metal armour depicting images of a triangle made from three other triangle, and a crescent moon.

In his hand was an arming sword. The blade was rather long, with a rather wide base. There was a literal hole in the blade right where the guard would be. The blade was a tealish blues on one side, and a sea green on the other. The two colors crossed over and swapped side right above the hole. The blade was slightly wider then a traditional arming sword, and had a series of strange symbols etched into the flat of the blade.

Overall the sword exuded an aura that truly unnerved many of the shinobi present. It was as if some great being was contained within the blade, and judging them on there past sins. And finding them unworthy of even being within its presence. Shinobi like Orochimaru however, ones who could truly be considered evil, a necessary evil but evil nevertheless, were seeming struck with an unshakeable terror. As if the mere presence of the blade was seeing the evil in them and turning it on the shinobi who committed said evil.

All in all he cut a truly terrifying visage. But when he spoke, it became instantly clear why he was leading this army.

"Shinobi of the elemental nations. Look at you all, cowering once again against an insurmountable force. Likely once again praying for some hero to step forward and save you from us. But who would it be, Hmm-mm? Clearly not me, not after I was exiled simply for doing what you pathetic ingrates couldn't. Who was it who stopped the rampage of not one, or two, but TEN separate Bijuu in the span of a day. It wasn't your beloved Uchiha, it was me. Who was it who stopped the likes of Obito, Madara, and the entire Zetsu army, both white and black? Again not the Uchiha, ME! And who was it who finally stopped a rampaging primordial goddess while all of you were trapped in an endless illusion? **ME!** Your precious Uchiha only aided me in the final strike, I was the one who did all the fighting, and weakened her enough that we could seal her away again. Well no more."

With that he stepped sideways and revealed Sasuke battered and bloody, and in chains. His Hokage robes torn to rags, and his left arm bearing the moon mark with the sages Yin chakra severed at the shoulder. Everyone on the shinobi side gaped at the pitiful state of their beloved Savior. (are these people deluded or what?)"MONSTER!" Someone yelled.

Naruto's head snapped towards them, and instantly the entire elemental nations fell to their knees under the weight of the, not killing intent, but sheer presence Naruto now exuded.

"Heh, a monster am I? You dare to call me that after everything I did for you. After everything I endured for 18 years at the hands of my own village? You people still have the audacity to call me that? Well if I, who did nothing except save you all, am a monster? Then what does that make your precious Uchiha, who thought it prudent to try and break into my home, kill me and the women I loved? He failed obviously. The arrogant little piss-ant still thought he was better then me, even though it was obvious he hadn't trained a day since the end of the war and my exile. He went down without me having to lift a finger. Tends to happen when a woman kicks you in the balls with enough force to crush them. and then removes his sole source of power."

He tossed the Uchiha down at Tsunade's feet, revealing white, blind and powerless orbs where his precious Doujutsu was once proudly displayed.

"As you can see, hes done as a shinobi. And whats more, done as a man. I wasn't kidding about the crushing."

Sakura darted out from the crowd and immediately started running a diagnostic on Sasuke. True to Naruto's word Sasuke's balls were damaged beyond any hope of repair. His dick was unharmed, small though it was, but his balls were apparently almost reduced to paste. Then curiously enough were repaired. The organs would apparently still work but he had been rendered completely sterile. Whats more, his chakra, his entire system of chakra coils were completely missing.

"You'll find that he's utterly useless to you now, just like how many of you wanted me. Well now the shoe is on the other foot people. Your champion and Savior is useless. You're outnumbered 100 to 1, and completely outmatched. You have two options, surrender, or prey to whatever God's you worship that they take pity on you in the afterlife. For you shall find no pity or mercy here. Surrender or die, your choice."

And with their precious Savior rendered permanently out of commission, the Gokage's all agreed for unilateral surrender. Although there were a few dissenters amongst those surrendering, they were few and rapidly taken care of. Those like Gaara who actually respected Naruto and were against his exile, were amongst the more accepting of what had happened. They knew that they were making a Colossal mistake, and that it would come back to haunt them. (kinda prophetic huh?) and now here they were being proven right.

As events proceeded the various leaders all signed the surrender and agreed to a mutual cease fire. Many powerful political figures tried to offer him a Wife to help cement the cease fire, and hoping to use him as a way to secure their power even in surrender. They all obviously failed. The most amusing was Sakura Haruno. After the war any emotional progress she made was seemingly abandoned for her old fan-girlish tendencies. Many of her friends and colleagues were disgusted by this change in her.

But when she tried to suck up to Naruto and play on his former crush towards her, they all had to struggle not to chuckle when he all but back handed her. He didn't actually hit her, merely expressed his disgust at what she had let herself become. It was when she badmouthed his wives and called them freaks and sluts, THEN he backhanded her... with enough force to launch her across the plains like she had been shot from a cannon. Needless to say everyone was shocked at this. Especially Tsunade, she would have to put her full power into a punch to get that kind of lift off. Naruto was clearly holding back from the lazy motion of the backhand.

This indicated that he was stronger then her super strength, WITHOUT CHAKRA! It was actually that little demonstration that solidified the opinions of all the other doubters, that this was not the same Naruto they knew, and that he would not take any form of bullshit. Also that he would likely kill them if they fought him.

With that single action, he effectively cut off any resistance to the surrender. All the parties involved agreed to the terms with no more dissent.

While all this was happening, Naruto couldn't help but look back on the events that led him to where he is today. Those events 7 years ago, that began his journey to truly finding his path. And what a journey it had turned out to be. He gazed up at the heavens, and actually had to struggle not to laugh at what he saw. Four very pissed off goddesses glaring down a very terrified man in an ornate white and gold kimono.

With that sight now forever burned into his memory, he chuckled as he let himself slip into his memories, and recall how it all began.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 1.

AN: well people, at long last i have returned. Its been a long time coming but for the first time in a little over 3 years I'm posting fics again. This idea is one that I've been considering since i started writing Naruto fics to be honest. I always though that i would be basing it in the elemental nations though, who knows maybe in a future fic i will. But in this one, other then the prologue and certain flashbacks, the story takes place entirely in Hyrule and the surrounding lands.

The story will be divided into several arcs, and not all of them taking place in the twilight princess time-line. I have a few arcs that will likely take place in a couple of the Gameboy games as well. Primarily the Oracle series for the Gameboy colour. Now those will be fairly short, and fairly close to the end of the fic.

This also is merely the first in a series of fics. The next one will be a Naruto/Nasuverse crossover. It will involve this version of Naruto summoned as Savior in the fifth grails war. But his master... is not who ANYONE will predict. As it has NEVER been done in a Naruto/Fate crossover. Although something similar was done in one of the canon spoofs. Also he will be the eighth summoned, so most of the previous servants from Fate/Stay Night will be present... although we may see a few OTHER familiar faces.

Now, to clarify, this IS a harem fic, but not a massive one. Naruto will be with 5 girls TOTAL, and they have already been chosen so there will be NO votes, polls or discussions about who he ends up with. I've seen too many fics crash and burn because of that.

The girls are preselected, but i will NOT be telling you who they are. You will find out who they are as the series progresses. Now that is to say, that only five of them will end up married to him in the end. There will be others who he has a brief fling with, or will be friends with benefits. But those will not have any kind of citrus material attached to it.

Now as to the girls who are in actual relationships with Naruto, there are six, five he marries eventually, and one he doesn't, however the reasoning behind the sixth will be explained later in.

Also, this fic will include many elements and items from previous Zelda games. And even a few from games that came later.

Word count wise, i will try to stay within a 7-10000 word range per chapter. Now i cant guarantee this as i am somewhat out of practice when it comes to writing. The only exceptions are obviously the Prologue here, and the Epilogue, which is already written. I find having the ending already written gives you a much easier time writing, as you have a end goal you can see. You know how your story begins, how it ends, and have a general idea how it progresses. And thus are able to write the chapters in between with more ease.

Please bear in mind that i don't have a BETA so this is all done by me. As such it likely is a little less then perfect. If anyone is interested in being my Beta for this fic, then PM me and we'll see how it goes.

A final point to clarify, many of the women Naruto ends up with will have much more generous figures then what was portrayed in the games. This is mainly due to the fact that i am a straight male, and i happen to like those features on women. Now am i biased towards that type? No, but like all dudes with a healthy libido, certain features tend to catch my eye more then most. Its a fact of life.

Now the reason I brought it up, is I know many die hard fans (and the various flamers and trolls waiting in the shadows to pounce on anything they feel they can get away with) will complain how it isn't true to the original. Well guess what people, Original? THIS! IS! FANFICTION! (kicks the complainers into a pit) that right there is my answer to any arguments you may have about continuity or Canon content. This is a work of fiction that, while based on something else, spawned forth from my own mind. And I will not be changing it, UNLESS, you can present a valid and understandable reason that will in turn help improve the fic.

That does NOT mean you suggest something because it was canon, or because you think I suck and should do things your way (yes there are people like that even here). It means if you have any input, be sure to explain your reasoning. If I agree with said reasoning I will CONSIDER your advice. I make no guarantees that I will use your ideas if you offer them. I want that to be ABUNDANTLY clear now.

And that about covers it. As always read and review, and i hope you enjoy the fic.

LONG LIVE THE ONLINE REVOLUTION!

he he he, sorry old signature from my old forums, thought id bring it back. Peace!

Edit: October 25, 2016, 2:26 AM.

The chapter has been tweaked, and slightly expanded upon. I hope you all like it.


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Naruto: Rise of The Moon Guardian

Disclaimer:I don't own anything you see here in this fic. Naruto is the Intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto, The Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo, and several of the descriptions of certain items are the property of Jkalenad and his Relics Of Hyrule Skyrim Mod. The only thing i own is the concept and certain plot ideas.

AN: I DEEPLY apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Life, and a general lack of a muse made this chapter a bitch and a half to write. That and writing filler SUUUUUUCKS big time. The following chapter shouldn't take quite as long to post.

For those of you who haven't already done so, I have a revised prologue up. Mostly it cleans things up a bit and expands on the situation we were presented with. It also tones down the Sasuke bashing a bit. I wasn't in a good mood when I first wrote that bit, so I wound up a little more vindictive then normal.

Now I will point out that since this chapter took so long to write, it may be a bit choppy. This is NOT my best work. BUT, it is a decent start TOWARDS some of my better work. And with this chapter out of the way, I can focus on the next one.

Also I do apologize if this feels a little rushed in places. The early parts of the game were always a little monotonous for me, so I may have tried to push through them a little faster then I should have. As such this chapter MIGHT, I emphasize MIGHT, see a rewrite in the future. More then likely just me expanding a few scenes.

Anyways, I've delayed you all long enough, on with the chapter.

Chapter 1.

Ordon Province – Southern Hyrule.

Naruto looked out over the farm that had been his job for the last 2 years. In all honesty he couldn't have been happier when he heard that he was to be exiled. From the moment the war was over he could already see the direction events were moving in. The fact that it took them six whole month's to pull their balls out of their collective purses and finally tell him their decision was merely the cherry on top of a very exhausting six month's.

The moment he got back to the village, he could already see some of the old looks reappearing on peoples faces. Thankfully Jiraiya had taught him many things over their training journey. Including the habits of always being ready with an escape plan. Jiraiya had known that the villagers would never truly accept him as one of their own. So Jiraiya began grooming Naruto to take over his spy network. A position that would have him out of the village, sometimes for months or even years at a time. This way Naruto would still be able to aid the village, without actually having to be within its walls. At the time Naruto didn't understand this, he was still very much the naive idiot at the time.

Obviously this wasn't the only plan they prepared. In the off chance that village proved even more stubborn then Jiraiya thought, they prepared a series of safe houses and caches in case they needed to make a run for it. To be honest Naruto had been using them for about four month's before they finally told him. He actually hadn't been inside the village for weeks. He had left a few reinforced clones to keep up appearances, and to clear out his families various weapons, scrolls, money, etc.

So needless to say the look on the councils faces was hilarious when he pointed this out. Clearly this didn't sit too well with them. Their initial plan was to exile him, seal his chakra, and then capture him once he left the village. So they could brainwash him into being their loyal weapon and pet. Once their plan blew up in their faces, they were quick to send ANBU after him. Mostly ROOT agents who they had procured after Danzo's death.

The truth was, by the time they exiled him, he was already on a ship headed to Hyrule. But that was a story for another time. What was certain, was that whatever Kaguya had done to him in her final moments before the seal took hold, it had been nothing but beneficial to Naruto. He now had a sense of clarity that he could honestly say would have been lost on his younger self.

Shortly after he arrived in Hyrule, Naruto found himself in a curious position. He had no freaking clue what to do. For a while he stayed within that small harbour town, got the lay of the land, and earned some Rupee's. The fact that the currency here were these strange hexagonal gems truly baffled him. After he had acquired enough, he bought a new change of clothes, a travellers cloak, and enough supplies to last him a month before setting out.

It took him about 2 weeks to reach the small Ordonian town. The moment he arrived however he fell instantly in love with the town. It was small, but the people were honest and friendly. After staying a week he convince the mayor to let him buy a small plot of land on the outskirts of town, just before the entrance to the forest that bordered the town.

He was quick to begin turning an old hollow tree on a small cliff, into a rather comfortable three story home with a sizable basement. Without using clones it took him about 2 month's to finish the rough interior and exterior of the house, thereby making it livable.

During that time he had acquired a job as a farm hand at the local ranch. For the most part he tended to, and on occasion wrestled with, the local goats. Sizable animals with strange circular horns. Honestly each one was the size of a pony, and had a decent amount of power within their short legs. This resulted in a powerful charge, something few could take head on.

To be honest he'd gotten the job when the ranch owner saw him safely take down a runaway goat on his own. The goat was charging down the main road, Naruto being Naruto simply stood his ground and stopped the charge. When the goat got close enough he grabbed the horns and dug his feet into the ground, again without chakra, and tossed the goat sideways. This apparently stunned the animal enough to calm it down. Because it soon picked itself back up, gave a weak bleat and began slowly trekking back the way it came.

Naruto being a sage naturally felt the need to help the animal, so he escorted it back to the ranch, where its very amused owner was waiting. The man, who he later learned was named Link (not the hero) after the ancient hero of legend, offered Naruto a job on the spot. The fact that he could safely calm a rampaging goat, and apparently had a way with animals was all the man needed to know.

Naruto was unsure at first, but eventually accepted. Within weeks he was easily the best farm hand Link had. After his first year Link had surprised him by giving him a foal. It was a beautiful rust red mare with a white mane and tail and a single white streak down the front of her snout. She was also temperamental as hell. No one save Link and Naruto were able to get near her without getting kicked or bitten. Naruto was honestly quite happy with this. He eventually, on Link's advice, named her Epona after the horse who started her Lineage.

During that time he had become a local celebrity with the kids in town. He had also quickly become close friends with the Mayors daughter Ilia. Many of the Townsfolk had a pool going on how long it would take them to become a couple. They would all be disappointed to learn the answer was never. While close Naruto and Ilia viewed each other as siblings, they had briefly entertained the idea of being romantically involved... for all of 3 seconds, upon which they burst into hysterics at the thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He was quickly jolted from his thoughts by a gentle nudge to his shoulder. He looked over and smiled at the offender. Epona had grown a fair bit in the last year and a half. Now full grown, and easily in the draught horse class, she was a magnificent animal and a true friend. Her disposition had mellowed as of late. She wasn't as prone to kicking or biting, but she was still only calm around Naruto. Link had died six months back during a flash flood. The torrential rains that seasonally encroached on the area had been particularly heavy that year. As a result the temporary damn they had erected to block the flood waters gave way and swept link away. They never found his body.

As a result the farm had been left to Link's family. Although they let Fado run the day to day business, and Naruto was still their chief wrangler.

As he gazed upon the ranch and took in the sights he noticed Fado locking up the barn, apparently while he had been reminiscing Fado had managed to get all the goats into their pens safely. A rather surprising turn of events considering how jittery they were. "we all done then?" Fado nodded "yeah they were surprisingly calm today, none of them bolted or were showing any signs of panic. Guess whatever has been spooking them has moved on. Think it could have been wolves?" Naruto thought for a second and shook his head, "nah, wrong time of year for one, they're all up north hunting. No I think its something else. There's been a bad vibe in the air for a while now. I think something happened in Hyrule."

Fado was confused, "How do you know that?" Naruto shrugged, "No idea, I mean yeah I was a merc in the past, so I don't know, sixth sense maybe?" He wasn't about to mention that as a sage he was intimately connected to nature and could tell when things were off. And nature was definitely off in Hyrule. But he would see for himself soon enough. Rusl had asked Naruto to deliver their tribute to the royal family this year. A master work arming sword, very simple in design, but clearly beyond most other swords out there. He should know, he helped Rusl forge the blade in the first place.

Rusl was the only one who knew Naruto's full story. The men were both warriors, so Rusl knew something was up. So after one of the wood gathering trips he had confronted Naruto. So he came clean. As thanks Rusl began teaching Naruto how to wield a blade other then his Kunai or a Katana. The style was fairly basic but extremely effective. It also allowed for almost unlimited improvisation, which meant it fit Naruto like a glove.

"anyways, i think we should wrap this up. I'll stow my tools, you lock up alright?" Fado nodded and went to finish locking up while Naruto put his tools away. When he was done he saddled Epona up and rode her into town.

As usual he was greeted warmly by the locals. Although he had only been there 2 years, they had embraced him as one of their own. Once he got back to his house he made sure to feed and water Epona before turning in for the night.

Timeskip: 2 days later (Filler was boring me and I need to finish this chapter)

Naruto groaned as he woke up. His voice sounded a little gruffer then usual, but he figured he was just thirsty. The last couple of days were a whirlwind for him. First the incident in the woods with the monkey, the kids and those goblin critters. Then Ilia's obsession with his horse acted up again, and he had to get her to back off so he could get ready to head into Hyrule. Only problem with that was the massive Bulbin riding a giant armoured boar. Seriously, an armoured BOAR!

He ended up knocked out,and when he came too he took off after the giant green monster. The last thing he remembered was the barrier, being pulled in, and then, pain. He blacked out after that.

Grunting he tried to stand up, only to lose his balance and land on all fours. Looking at his front paws... wait, paws? Yep sure enough, where his hands were supposed to be was a set of grey and white wolf paws. He cried out "WHAT THE FUCK?" only to hear "ARF BARK ARF?" well that explained why his voice sounded gruff, he was apparently a wolf now.

He suddenly heard an otherworldly giggle from nearby. **"Well aren't you adorable? Found yourself in a tight spot have you? He he he!"** he turned towards the voice and found himself staring at what could only be described as an imp. A black and grey imp with vibrant green tattoo's and flaming orange hair.

Naruto looked at her through the bars of, apparently, his cell. Why he was in a cell he had no idea, but he was. As she floated in place he gave her a flat look and actually managed to cock an eyebrow. An impressive feat given his current Lupine state.

"**Now, now what's with that look huh? Why its almost as if you never seen a being such as my self before! *giggle* well I would honestly be surprised if you had, girls of my beauty don't exactly grow on trees you know?"**

Wow the ego on this girl. With as close to a shrug as a wolf can get Naruto glanced around his cell before spotting the chain attached to his ankle. He snorted and snapped it with a tug. He then watched with amusement as the imp's jaw got acquainted with the floor. Yep, still hadn't lost that prankster spark.

In an even greater display of power, instead of digging out, Naruto rears back and kicks the door to his cell his both his rear legs. The force rips the cage door off its hinges and buries it in the wall.

The imp floats there with a shell shocked look on her face. Her head slowly turns towards Naruto in such a way you can almost hear the vertebrae clicking in her neck. **"How... how in the... WHAT?"**

Naruto snorts and shakes his head, smirking mischievously he ducks under her and leaps straight upwards, resulting in the Imp now sitting on his back like he was a horse. **"Hey what in the... oh I get it, clued in to what I was thinking huh? Guess I cant really complain. Beats floating at any rate, while it looks cool it REALLY drains you after a while... Why in the hell am I telling you this?"**

Naruto shrugged, or as close to a shrug as a wolf can do. To be honest he never understood why people tended to spill their guts to him. Yeah it made things easier as he could then relate to them and flip them to his side. But it always confused him as to WHY they would be compelled to do so in the first place.

Pushing that line of though aside for later Naruto continued onwards. As he went he became accustomed to his new body, including his heightened sense. It allowed him to sense and in turn "see" the disembodied spirits that wandered around. As he would listen to them mumble to themselves in fear he quickly came to grips with where he was. But he needed to be sure before he assumed anything.

Eventually after traversing the sewers Naruto and the imp came across a dilapidated tower. Once again he surprised his passenger with the ease at which he made his way up, killing a few Keese for good measure. Once up top he made his way outside onto a roof of some kind. A castle if he were to hazard a guess. He glanced back at his passenger. **"He, he, he, figured out where we are yet?"**

He pretty much had, but he still wanted to be sure. Making his way along the roof and killing a few large, and very odd looking birds, he found himself in another tower. The door at the bottom was closed, and as a wolf he wasn't the best suited to opening doors at the moment. The top door however was slightly ajar. As he pushed his way in, he was surprised to see he and the imp weren't the only people in this strange castle with a physical form.

The figure wore a concealing purple cloak and was staring out the window. A quick glance around the room all but cemented in his mind who this was and where they were. This was Princess Zelda, and they were in Hyrule Castle. Though clearly some things had happened that nobody had predicted. Hence this perpetual [Twilight] they found themselves in.

He quickly walked over to the carpet behind her and plopped his rump down. as he sat there and yawned he saw the Princess spin around in shock. She hadn't even heard the door open.

"Wha... how did a wolf get in here? And... Midna is that you?"

the Imp quickly floated off Naruto's back and hovered in the space between Naruto and the Princess. **"Aw, you ruined it. I was planning on making the mutt here work for my name for a while..."** the flat stare he levelled at her quickly caused her to realize that maybe she was poking a sleeping dragon with that statement.

"Yes, well while I'm sure you are enjoying yourself, maybe you can explain just HOW he is here and not a spirit?"

Midna, as she was now known to be called, looked at the princess with mild confusion. **"I thought that would be obvious. He's like you, marked by the golden trio. Only since he's never learned to tap into the power within his mark, he gets turned into the animal that closest matches him in nature. In this case a wolf."**

The princess knelt before Naruto and held her left hand out as if to touch his head, only for the mark on her hand to glow. As well as the mark on his paw. "Indeed that seems to be the case. But why bring him here? In his current form there isn't much he can do to help us... Speaking of which, Midna, the guards seem to be quite intent on finding you, why is that?"

Midna shrugged and giggled, **"Why indeed, He he he."**

The princess shook her head at the imps actions. "Anyways, much as I'd like to help you, my hands are figuratively tied at this moment. Look if you can make it back here at a later date in your ACTUAL form, then I may be able to help. Especially in learning how to actually USE that mark we share. Trust me, it has FAR more uses then you would think." A low thump could be heard in the depths of the castle.

"Damn, I thought we had more time. Listen, my name is Zelda, yes the princess. While I'd like to help you I cant right now, and if the guards find you they will... Well its safe to say the result wont be pleasant for ANY of us. So you should leave while you can. They'll be doing their rounds soon."

Naruto yawned and shook his head as if to push back some grogginess. He stood on all four paws and stretched before heading to the door. About half way there he stopped and looked back, acting quickly he darted forwards and slapped her arm with his tail. While his body was different, his Chakra still flowed the same. So while the action seemed random to the other two occupants, it held MUCH more meaning then they currently realized.

Just as quickly he darted out the door, with Midna rapidly floating after him. Together they darted back to the window and dove up and out JUST in time to avoid being seen by the guards.

"**Well THAT was cutting things close don't you think? Just what were you doing whapping her with your tail anyways?"** His bland look caused her to blush in embarrassment. **"Ah right, wolf, cant speak... Well you can bark, but that doesn't count. Anyways, what are you going to do now... right dumb question, still a wolf. Well what do you say we go and fix that, sound good?"**

Naruto nodded and braced himself. He figured she had something up her sleeve. He was quickly proven right as they both dissolved into green and black squares and vanished.

(Ordon)

Naruto and Midna rematerialized at the spirit spring outside the village. And as was the norm for Naruto things RAPIDLY got out of hand. First he had to sneak through the village for a sword and shield. At Midna's insistence of course. AFTER he had to fight this large THING with a stone plate for a face. He ALSO got to meet the Light Spirit Ordonna. Honestly it came across as EXTREMELY pretentious. Naruto INSTANTLY disliked its attitude towards all things twilight based.

There was WAY too much hidden hostility in its words for him to trust it. But he still accepted its advice and quickly found the weapon and shield before they headed towards the curtain of darkness that separated the [Twilight] from the rest of Hyrule.

"**Well, are you SURE you want to go inside? Once within the [Twilight] it isn't exactly easy to leave. So are you sure?"** Once again Midna found herself on the receiving end of a flat lupine stare. Something about it always seemed to put her on edge. As if she were a VERY tiny creature staring up at THE Apex Predator of the world, and was found wanting. Shaking off that feeling she quickly entered the curtain. And just as quickly a MASSIVE hand made of glowing orange hair shot out, grabbed Naruto and pulled him through

once he landed Naruto shook his head to clear the disorientation of traversing between the [Light] and the [Twilight]. He started to walk further in, and felt a thump on his back. Glancing up at his passenger he got a sheepish grin in return. Shaking his head he kept moving through the woods. Reaching a clearing he found himself trapped by a sudden barrier.

He sighed as THREE of those [Twilight]... Things, appeared. With a grunt he took off, in a burst of speed that unseated Midna, he ham stringed two of the beasts causing them to fall down howling in a warbled cry of pain. In another burst he reappeared with his teeth in the throat of the third beast. Ripping it open in a gush of blackened ooze he spat out the flesh from his mouth. In a final burst he used his claws to rip out the throats of the other two before they could utter a sound.

As he slid to a stop he shivered slightly as he settled his fur, which had ruffled from the insane speed he used. While technically similar in effect to a Shunshin, in truth he was merely amplifying his speed using a basic chakra boost. The ease with which the three went down, even in his unfamiliar wolf form, was pathetic.

Midna's jaw was dangling pretty low at this point. The speed with which he moved... Well it just wasn't possible. Nobody, not even one of her people using enhancement magic DESIGNED for speed, could move that quickly. She shook her head to settle her thoughts as she saw the wolf she had been riding look over his shoulder as if to say 'You coming?' With a shrug she floated over and settled onto his back once more.

Finally they reached the spring. The spirit was in REALLY bad shape, it was nothing but a cluster of glowing motes of light by this point. **_"Oh Hero chosen by the Goddesses, come closer."_ ** With a collective shrug from them both, they did as the spirit asked. **_"Oh Chosen Hero, long have we awaited your arrival. Regrettably it may already be too late. Before you arrived my [Light] was stolen and dispersed by these vile beings of the [Twilight]."_**_ T_he growl that Naruto let loose seemed to go right over the spirits metaphorical head as it continued.

"_**If any hope is to be had, you must restore my [Light]. The creatures gave my [Light] to vile insects. Slay them, collect my [Tears], and return them with this vessel."**_ A chain of empty glass vials appeared and drifted down and was collected by Midna. With a final huff, Naruto turned and headed deeper into the woods.

(collection missions bore me. So ill skip it for now, i might write the scene at a later date.)

After a gruelling trek through the twilight infested woods, they succeeded in collecting all twelve [Tears of Light]. With the vessel full they found themselves transported in a flash of light back to the spring as the [Twilight] lifted. Midna, once again a shadow, floated pouting. **"Aw, and I was having so much fun. Guess we'll have to wait till next time. HE HE HE!"** And just like that she dove into his shadow.

In the same reverse splash he saw before, the orb of [Light] rose from the spring. This time instead of a goat though, the spirit was a monkey, with an exceedingly long tail and... Aas that a scorpion stinger on the end? (*1) _**"Oh hero chosen by the goddesses, you have restored my [Light]. As promised, gaze upon your newly awakened... huh, that's different. Wasn't the tunic supposed to be green?"**_ And indeed that was supposed to be the case. Naruto's new garb was... odd, to say the least.

For the first layer, there was a navy blue body suit, that covered Naruto from his neck to his ankles. In a similar fashion to Guy and Lee's green jumpsuits. Thankfully he was wearing more then just the body suit. Over the body suit he wore a shirt of thick chain-mail, with an ash grey tunic over the mail.

His arms were covered in thick brown finger-less leather gloves that extended to his mid forearm. His right arm had a hardened leather bracer protecting it. Over the lower half of the body suit he wore a pair of light brown pants that were loose enough to allow full range of movement, the fabric seemed decently strong as well. On his feet was a pair of durable, and surprisingly comfortable knee high brown leather boots. His head was uncovered, because the hat he had been wearing not 2 seconds before was in his hand as he glared at the offending article.

"Okay, what the fuck is this supposed to be?" The spirit cocked its head sideways in confusion. "I_**t is a cap, all the Heroes of the ancient past wore such hat's. It is a traditional part of the Heroes garb. Why?"**_ Naruto glared at the cap for a moment longer and then chucked it to the ground. He then flashed through a set of hand seal's at a blinding pace and landed on the Tora seal. "KATON: GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU!" A blazing white hot fireball roared from his mouth and burned with such intensity that not only was the hat turned to ash, but the ash was vaporized, and a bowl of the dirt, roughly ten feet in diameter and three feet deep, was turned into three inch thick glass.

"THAT is why I asked. That wasn't a hat, that was a wind sock with the end sewed shut. I have NEVER seen such a ridiculous piece of fabric in my entire life. And you expected me to WEAR THE BLASTED THING? do I LOOK LIKE A RETARD TO YOU, HUH DO I?" The spirit was honestly taken aback at this display. First the human had done the seemingly impossible and breathed fire, but to top it off he had torched the cap, and apparently glassed the ground. That took HIGH magic of an almost divine nature to accomplish. Only a god or someone blessed by a god could accomplish such a feat. And even then they would be exhausted from the act. But this man... he wasn't even panting, aside from the anger issues.

"Now, I appreciate that the outfit is supposed to be some '**traditional'** Hero suit, but that... _**THING**_ is down right offensive. And considering I use to run around in a bright orange jumpsuit, that should tell you something about my opinions on fashion."

The [Light] spirit blinked in honest surprise. Even Midna was blinking owlishly from his shadow. Unknowingly both Twili and [Light] spirit shared the same thought. _**'He ran around in a bright orange jumpsuit? How fashion challenged is he?'**_ If only they knew.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto sat on a tree stump and stretched his body. "Ah, you have NO idea how nice it is to be back in a basic human form. Let me tell you, walking around on four limbs is downright MURDER on you back after the first 10 minutes."

Midna, who was in her shadow form, floated next to him and snorted at his statement. They were in a shaded pseudo-cave formed from a large rock outcropping. Clearly this was meant as a rest site for travellers. "Y**eah i imagine it is rather annoying. But try looking like THIS before you start complaining. Believe it or not, this is NOT my actual appearance... Damn you Zant."** The last bit was muttered under breath so Naruto didn't quite catch what she said.

Nevertheless he nodded in agreement. "Yeah i kinda figured as much. Don't get me wrong, your cute like this..." Midna blushed slightly at this, "... But, I don't know. You give off a vibe that CLEARLY does not match with your current appearance." Naruto shook his head to clear some thoughts from forming.

"Now, before i forget, you and Zelda both mentioned this mark." He held up his hand. "And claimed it has powers I haven't tapped yet. I admit I'm curious as to what they might be."

Midna nodded, **"Well to start with, all those who bear a similar mark share several gifts. First is a general immunity to most curses. If they don't outright fail to stick, then they fade VERY quickly. To be honest only divine level magic or another marked individual can possibly curse one of you. Another trait you all share is the inborn ability to use magic. Now don't take this lightly, not many are born with that particular gift. So magic users are pretty rare outside my own people. But we are unique in that our magic is just as much a part of us as our flesh or blood."**

Naruto nodded and jotted this down in a notebook. "Interesting, I'd LOVE to hear more about this. To be honest in the lands I come from Magic is pretty much pure myth. There hasn't been even RUMORS of magic in the Elemental nations in centuries. I think the last rumoured case was Actually the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. It was rumoured that this was why his ability with wood couldn't be replicated successfully. And cell infusions have only created cheap and FAR lesser mimicry of his abilities."

Midna nodded _**"Sounds about right. Magic users do have a naturally higher life force then most. There have been experiments in the past involving cell infusions from a Mage into a normal civilian. Sometimes the infusions trigger some talent. But normally it merely awakens what was already present in their blood. Without a natural gift, magic is all but impossible to learn... though Alchemy HAS produced some surprising results. Various potions that can actually MIMIC magic to fairly high degree."**_

Midna shakes her head. **"We've gotten off track. Anyways, most mages have a School, Style, and a Focus for their magic. Schools of magic are namely what you specialize in. Like healing or 'White Magic', offensive or 'Black Magic', some even specialize in barriers and rituals. Though that is a rare and fairly obscure school of magic. In truth most mages dabble in all schools, they just have one they prefer and specialize in over every other."**

Midna clears her thought and licks her lips to alleviate the dryness. **"Now for Styles, that is merely the way in which the Mage, Sorcerer, Wizard, Witch, Warlock, Shaman, Sage, etc chooses to actually USE their magic. Some use wands or stave's combined with complex motions. Some use long incantations in an ancient language. Honestly in those case's [Ancient Hylian] is the best choice. The choices for spell style is honestly limitless and all depend or your will and imagination."**

She holds up a delicate finger. **"Finally there are Foci. These are items through which the magic user channels their power to influence the material realm. Namely the realm outside your body. The options for these are pretty diverse. The most traditional are Wands and Staffs. Others have used jewelry, some use tattoos. But some use books. Now these books aren't some trashy piece of fiction. No these are Grimoire's. Books which contain all a magic users spells, rituals, knowledge etc. The creation of one is a tricky process, which always involves imbuing a piece of yourself into the book. This means that only you or someone of you bloodline, namely children, grandchildren etc, can use properly."**

Honestly the thought of using only one magical focus didn't really appeal to Naruto. "Is it possible to use more then one focus? Like say, a tattoo, a ring AND a Grimoire? This way you always have one to fall back on?"

Midna's grin threatened to snap her head in half at the jaw. **"YES! FINALLY SOMEONE GETS IT! That is the PERFECT way to look at it. ESPECIALLY if you are going to be a Battle Mage. Which I suspect is more up your alley then any other style. Listen, that view and mindset, thinking of carrying multiple Foci so you always have one on hand is EXACTLY the mindset you want. These markings on me? These are my Foci. Its why they glow, because they are ALWAYS full of my power. For you... I'm thinking a tattoo seal on each arm, at least one ring on your off hand, and DEFINITELY a Grimoire. Every magic user eventually makes their own Grimoire. Its kind of like a right of passage."**

Naruto continued jotting down notes. "So for the ring, can I get by with something simple like a silver band with some engraving's?" Midna shook her head **"Not unless you magic was attuned to silver. No a basic silver band is a good starter Focus for a Beginner, but eventually we need to upgrade to a higher purity metal. To be honest if you aren't naturally attuned to a metal then you all but HAVE to use Platinum for any higher level magic. If you tried even a mid tier spell with only a simple silver ring, the spell would blow up in your face."**

Naruto winced, "Platinum, really? You know what the premium is on that stuff? And you're saying we need a high purity as well? That's going to cost me a LOT. Okay, so will that be enough?"

Midna laughed. **"Oh you poor naive child. No, the platinum band wont be enough. You'll need another metal to accent the platinum, probably gold. PREFERABLY white gold. It has a higher magical potency then the regular stuff. Again, high purity. Then there's the rune work. But the most important item, is the setting. The ring MUST have a gemstone of some kind. We'll figure out what kind later. All mages are attuned to something. For a rare few its a metal. But that's a one in a thousand chance. For most its a gemstone. And its ALWAYS very specific. personally I'm naturally attuned with a rare stone called a [Ghost Emerald]."**

"**If you understood how rare they are, ESPECIALLY in the [Twilight] realms, then you'd know how annoying it is having that as a Foci. For the gemstone you are looking for high purity, high CLARITY and as FLAWLESS as possible. Even a slight crack can be hazardous. It allows stored energy to leak, and if you channel too much power into the stone you risk causing it to shatter. Rather violently. We'll figure out your attunement later. It takes a rather simple ritual to figure out. But we lack the right tools to perform it currently."**

Naruto closed his notebook. Apparently he had a lot of work ahead of him before he started flinging fireballs around and making things explode with his mind. "Whelp." He stood up and cracked his back, then dusted off the seat of his new pants. "That was informative. And I VERY much look forwards to learning more along the way. But we should probably head towards that temple the spirit mentioned... Gods those things are ass holes. I know your people probably did SOMETHING in the past to piss them off. But that was years ago right?"

Midna nodded Sadly. **"Yes unfortunately you are right. My ancestors got very arrogant with their powers and sought to claim something that was never meant to be theirs. As punishment the spirits at the behest of the goddesses banished my people into the shadows of the [Twilight] realms. Although as you said this was aeons ago. Ancient history by ANY standards. Although considering this current situation is all because of one of my people... They aren't entirely wrong int their views on our kind. But just as there are bad Hylians and shinobi, there are good Twili as well. In truth we outnumber the bad ones by a fair margin normally. But since Zant came into power? Things have... changed."**

Naruto nodded as he walked the forest floor. He was so intent on Midna that he didn't even notice waling into a veil of Poisonous purple mist... Or it being pushed away by a golden glow that surrounded the pair. Up in the tree's, the female monkey he saved earlier that week scratched her head in confusion. This wasn't what she expected to happen. But in the end she shrugged and moved on.

After a brief jaunt through the cave, they came across an open field leading up to a massive tree. A familiar one for Naruto, since he was just here a few days ago rescuing one of the kids from some of those purple Bokoblin's.

"Huh, well there's irony for you, I was here earlier in the week. One of the kids in town got it into his head to chase a monkey in here. Got kidnapped by some of the local Bokoblin's. Nasty critters, but dumb as stumps. Anyways, I tracked them right to the base of that tree."

Midna glanced at the tree, and then back to Naruto. An incredulous expression on her face. **"You're right, that is ironic, and not in a good way. This stinks to high heaven. Someone is toying with us, likely the Goddesses, they are known for messing with the Hero of their choice. Something about it preparing them for the quest before them. Total bullshit if you ask me."**

Naruto nodded and continued on. Abruptly he stopped. There in front of him was a wolf. A golden, glowing, wolf. It had only one glowing solid red eye, the other had a large scar over it and was closed. It just sat there, and echoey pant could be heard in time with its breath. Then it stood and started to growl. Naruto drew his new sword and quickly slid into a stance. The wolf leaped... and the world went white.

End chapter 1.

AN: I know, I know, I did a cliffhanger. Despite my complaints of them over the years, I added one to my story.

Well considering we all know what comes next, I figured it was a good place to stop. Next chapter picks up with the Hero shade, and then we do the temple. I am PRAYING that the next chapter doesn't take so long to write. Honestly I started writing this shortly after I posted the prologue, and I only just finished it recently.

So, here we have chapter 1 of my new fic. As for chapter 2? I haven't even STARTED on that one yet. It should cover the entire temple, and maybe a bit after wards. Depends on how big the actual temple sequence is. As for the Hero Shade... I'm still debating that one. Yes i want him to teach Naruto more sword techniques. But as i am bringing more Zelda items into the story, i am debating whether or not i should have him show up several more times, and teach him some things OTHER then sword skills.

Ideally this would include forms of magic exclusive to Naruto and the Shade due to them both being bearers of the Triforce of Courage.

We'll just have to see how things progress in the future.

(*1 Seriously, that always confused me in the game. That the spirit of light was a monkey with a scorpion stinger on its tail.)


End file.
